pixelzonefandomcom-20200214-history
MLP
Best fandom. "MLPP" stands for "my little pony porn". our goal is capture pixelzone.io. and you estimate these stoners have arranged their hangout in the social network "Vkontakte" where they spread all sorts of pictures of improper quality, and imeno pixel, jackals fucking, and even these utapki participate in pixel games where the goal is to draw pixel pictures, karoch non-Orthodox fuck, I do not advise ррanyone even for acquaintance, luchshe pray ... something I was distracted, I ask for attention to the Board, because the enemy needs to know the face, these are fascists Bender who devour the illuminated pixels! and as we know from their intentions they will not stop until they have akupiruyut all PZ! and still these fucking fascists of our centuries participate in "Pixel battle" from VK. where are they necessarily Shawmut place for your pony yet that is not on one of the pixel battle they had not lost the screenshots of them group ☀if this did not scare you, then they pirate pixel images from artists and even failed to specify the author, and piracy is evil, and the zo should get fucked, therefore they pretend to be naturals, but this is not so believe these cute concepts this is a trick on a pedophile, or a psychologically unhealthy person. we don't know what they're doing with them since none of them have returned yet remember Sergei Latipov? personally, I'm not, but this metrosexual also had art demolished and built their own gay ponies. according to unidentified data, the "parrot" committed suicide. and if this continues then the whole PZ will come to an End >------------ ponetskaya, for more information, contact the employees of the class "R. O. M. A" снизу представлены коментарии участников этой машины смерти Муж с женой лежат в постели. Муж, задумчиво: - Есть у меня мечта... Жена: - Так. В жопу не дам! А что дальше? Рома с функцией жопа? Каторая глючит 24/7 >------------ Письмо без адреса придет, звезды сойдутся, настанет страшный суд, все ПЗ сгорит в священном огне... <------------ И все мы блять попадём в рай где будет стоять пьяный Рома А зади нево будет стоять «Дурка Ебать» >------------ И даст Бог дар, и придет спасение выжившим, иначе покинут ангелы рай ставший адом и начнут скитаться, пока не найдут новый дом. <------------ Тривога!! Опасный ебанцяй Если у вас есть такой кот быстра звоните "Роме или в Дурку" они приедут только через 1 месец. А вы чо думали блять, за 1ч приедут Хуй вам "Рома и дурка" на ходяться в "Раю" А пока Ани едут. Я вам расскажу Что Нада для защиты от этой хуйни Это ёршик чтобы вы его от пиздили И всё больше вам не чиво не надо. приехал Ром что бы обезвредить Кота вы должны ему заплотить Чеканой Монетой или Троеточием. Если у вас этова не ту вы Лох. Вам придётся сполить дом. >------------ Когда взойдет новый бог, великая, не виданная прежде, война начнется и мир содрогнется под грохот машин. <------------ Скоро Плацдарм станет пустошью номер 2 Прячьтесь в бункерах глупцы! Вам всем песда!